


Let Me Teach You About Freedom

by Franky1411



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franky1411/pseuds/Franky1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky and Bridget - set during 307 and loosely on 308. Multi chapter.</p><p>In prison, time stood still. You either didn't care what time it was or you forgot to keep track. Days rolled into nights which rolled into months but it all happened at an agonisingly slow pace and as the clock ticked by the reality was that nothing really changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

Franky watched her through the thick glass, her nerves itching their way up her stomach until she felt bile rise in her throat. She wasn't used to these feelings and they left her venerable. Nauseous. 

She had no protection against Bridget. With Liz it was easier to handle. They were equals, almost. Even though they were in the same place Franky knew she had the upper hand when it came to Liz, she had protection and ways to keep her quiet. She had strength that if she really needed to use she could, but with Bridget things were different.

They were not equals. Bridget had the power and the protection that Franky would never have. She had left herself exposed in a moment of anger and a ball of emotion when she let her walls crack. That's all it took. One hard punch in that old weakened cement built from her childhood and all hope had been ripped away leaving herself with nothing but a crumbling foundation of instability and pain.

She was desperate and she knew it. Which is why she stepped away from her spot in line for the phone to corner Bridget in the corridor. 

There's no forensics, there is no evidence, you have no witnesses, it's just your word against mine. They were all the things she was planning to say so it was a surprise when a desperate plea left her lips "What I told you before? I was making shit up"

The words were not forceful but barely a whisper and for the first time she let herself show fear. Her eyes glistened with worry, something she had never shown in prison before and she doubted she let it be so visible in any aspect of her adulthood.

Bridgett didn't waste a second "Yes, I figured that" but her eyes told Franky that she knew the truth.

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did Franky could barely drag her gaze from the older woman's lips. She wondered if she had heard her right but one look into the pools of blue told her she did. She swallowed hard to try and sink the lump that had formed in her throat. "Would you do this for any of the women?"

Her hands burned with the silent answer and it took Franky all of her will not to look down and see Bridget's fingers wrapped up in her own. It was a silent gesture but the action spoke far more than any words possibly could. With a quick squeeze they were gone. 

"We will talk about this tomorrow Franky. 11am"

"It's a date" she grinned. It wasn't because Bridget hadn't said anything that made her chest feel lighter, It was the fact that Bridget hadn't threatened her with the truth. It was the weight of the world lifting off her shoulder and the silent acknowledgement that for once she felt like she may have someone she could trust.

In prison, time stood still. You either didn't care what time it was or you forgot to keep track. Days rolled into nights which rolled into months but it all happened at an agonisingly slow pace and as the clock ticked by the reality was that nothing really changed. Each day held the same routine and if by chance you did have something to look forward to, something to focus on, if you were lucky enough to have a slight bit of hope then it was those days that were the longest. 

As the lights flicked out Franky let her head rest back on the bed and sighed. There were few people that Franky trusted in her life and after ending up in prison that number had dropped to zero. It was here where she realised the harsh reality that if you are not a daily presence in someone's life then people do not care about you as much as you thought they did. For Franky it left her alone.

She couldn't remember the last person she had opened up to. The last person she had been truly honest with. Her eyes flickered to the law books on her shelf and she smiled. Erica had been the closest she had come to feeling something real for anyone in a very long time but it ended before it began and deep down she knew that when it came down to it she could never really be herself with Erica. Their relationship was all about power, control and danger and although it was fun to begin with Franky knew that it would always be herself that would get hurt and hurt she had been.

The truth of the matter was that Erica had left and didn't once look back. She was just another person on a long list that didn't stick around long enough to see that she actually cared. Franky wasn't exactly blameless though and if she delved deep enough she knew why. She had too many secrets that she could never tell. She would never be able to be emotionally committed or equal when the truth was locked away so deeply it would take a miracle to open.

A miracle or Bridget.

She wasn't entirely sure what made her crack in the end. Whether it was the constant prodding from the deep blue eyes that withheld judgement, or if it was the heavy guilt of carrying something so dark around with herself for so long without escape. Maybe it was something as little as Bridget genuinely believing in her and seeing the good in her that she once saw too before entering these dark walls. In hind sight it didn't really matter what it was. All that mattered was Franky had crumbled and along with the fear, the doubt and the guilt there was an overwhelming sense of relief that came with it. More surprisingly, she had felt the one emotion she never thought she would feel again. She had felt free, however fleetingly.

The thing about Freedom is that it can be suddenly ripped away from you without a moments notice. All it takes is one moment of madness, a split second, a pull of a trigger and that's it. Freedom as you know it is gone. It's stolen from the victim without question or chance and it's taken from the instigator once awareness sets in. Eventually secrets do catch up and denial only last so long. 

At some point, when you least expect it the knowledge of what you have done catches up and in the end you learn that you don't need four physical walls of a prison to be locked up. Your mind can do the job of a prison just as well when you wake up and find you're completely alone.

Franky wished she had remembered that before her meeting with Bridget at 11am and berated herself for thinking this time things may be different. 

"I'm reassigning you" Bridget spoke calmly. Her body remained relaxed and her eye contact was perfect. Too perfect Franky noted. It was almost like the blonde looked right through her. "You will finish your sessions with...."

"I don't want to be reassigned" Franky frowned. Her thoughts started to tick over "You can't just reassign me"

"People don't always get what they want Franky"

Franky laughed "Oh come off it! You really think I don't know that already" she stood up and lent her weight on the desk using her body as a protective shield. The intimidating anger came naturally to her but to Bridget's credit she didn't so much as flinch "What's this about? The rumours?"

"No Franky"

"Then what" She seethed "What is it Gidget? Is it that you pushed me so fucking hard that now you can't handle the truth?" 

Franky held her eye contact, she wouldn't give Bridget the satisfaction of an easy escape. Finally, the older woman looked away and although her body looked relaxed Franky could see the tensing in her jaw 

"Franky" Bridget started but stopped. She lent back in her chair watching Franky intently but the brunette could tell that her poker face had slipped into play. "These rumours..."

"Tell me the fucking truth" Franky slammed her palms flat on the table, her chest heaving. Too many people lied to her.

"They could tarnish every recommendation I make Franky. This could ruin your parole"

"Stop feeding me bullshit Gidget"

"It's not..."

"Yes it is. They're just rumours" Franky forced out. She pushed off the desk and paced back up the office in an attempt to cool down.

"Were they just rumours when they involved Erica?"

The cool words cut through the air like a knife slicing through butter and never before had silence felt so heavy. 

"What?" Franky's pacing stopped and she tried to read the blonde. Instant regret was written all over her face but Franky didn't care. Bridget deserved to feel the weight of her words. "So what? You're jealous now?"

Bridget rested her head in her hands and took a steadying breath. When she looked up all emotion was gone "Fuck sake Franky. This is your one chance of freedom, do you have any idea what would happen if the parole board got wind of any of this?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, her hard edge visible now more than ever. "You have no fucking idea do you?" She shook her head and squinted hard "Nobodies free. You may think you are but you're not. Everybody is running from something or someone. Everybody has somebody to report to. You're only as free as they allow you to be. Be it your boss, your parents, your partner, the government. As soon as you do something they don't like they will turn you in and lock away the key" Franky wiped her eye forcefully "You're no different from the rest of them"

"I can't do this Franky"

"Do What" Franky shouted so loudly her throat hurt. She refused to let any more tears fall. She refused to show any mersey. 

"I can't be you psychologist" Bridget forced out, her voice barely a whisper. Franky nearly asked her to repeat it. She didn't though, she heard the rejection loud and clear. Before she could reply the door opened and Fletcher stuck his head in.

"Everything ok I'm here? I heard shouting"

"Yes" Franky stated, her eyes not once wavering from the older woman. 

Bridget however had other ideas and without a single look in Franky's direction she spoke up. "Please return this prisoner back to her cell. We're done here"

"Wow" Franky laughed bitterly already walking to the door. "You know, of all the people I expected to let me down and just walk away. You wasn't one of them" 

"Doyle" Fletcher warned and when Franky didn't budge he stepped forward and grabbed her arm "Move it"

Still Bridget refused to look her way and so, just before the door shut behind her Franky delivered one last blow. "Tonight, when you're thinking about what you have done. Ask yourself this. Are you really free?"


	2. Bridget

Bridget felt the tension building into a slow pulse in her head. She had seen one more prisoner since her meeting with Franky but if she was honest with herself she wasn't really there. She had barely listened to the young women ramble and hadn't attempted to make any notes. When the session had ended they were no further along than when they had started.

Now she walked the empty corridors in desperate need of fresh air. She wouldn't go outside though, there was no doubt in her mind that Franky would be showing off on the court and right now she was the last person she wanted to see.

She checked her watch and sighed. 2 more hours until her shift ended and she could escape. Escape she thought bitterly. She wasn't a prisoner she was free. Free to do what though? Go home to her empty apartment and think about the women locked away.

To think about a woman.

To think about Franky.

"Nobodies Free" The prisoners intelligent words rung in her mind and she shook her head violently to try and rid them however the only thing she gained was a stronger thump in her head. It was almost some sick twisted internal way her body was punishing her.

She turned back towards her office eager to get some painkillers to try and ease the pounding. If only they would work for the heaviness in her chest. It had been a long time since she had felt guilty. Somewhere in the back of her thoughts she wondered if this is how Franky has felt ever since the day Meg had died. 

She opened the door to her office and almost faltered in her step at the broad figure sat in front of her desk.

"Miss Westfall, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever be back" 

Bridget made her way behind her desk and raised a brow "I think that's what we call wishful thinking Governor" 

"Meaning?"

Bridget held her gaze as she eased into her chair "Meaning lots of people would rather be somewhere else than where they are at this current moment"

The Governor nodded her head once "Well if you don't want to be here you know where the door is" she spoke after a moment.

"Actually" Bridget replied. Eyeing the files on her desk close to Ferguson she reached over and pulled them forward. "I quite like my office. I just don't like anyone being in it without me or my prior knowledge" she leant forward refusing to be intimidated. "That includes you Governor"

Ferguson ignored her "I'm here to talk about Franky Doyle" she said. Her eyes scanning to her file that sat on top of the pile in front of Bridget. "Fletcher informed me he heard shouting today. Do you have anything to report?"

"As you can appreciate my sessions are confidential"

"So nothing that will effect her up coming parole?" Ferguson pressed.

Bridget swallowed hard her nerves making her stomach swirl "What exactly are you getting at Governor"

"There are lots of rumours going around at the moment and..."

"And that's all they are. Rumours" Bridget interrupted. "Now if you will excuse me Governor. I have work to do"

"Very well" Ferguson stood and placed an envelope down on her desk. Bridget refused to look at it, she didn't want to give Joan the satisfaction. Instead she watched the broad women until she was stood at the open door.

"It does make one wonder though?" When Bridget didn't bite Ferguson continued anyway. "If there is nothing to report and the rumours aren't true, why are you transferring Franky to someone else?"

"What?"

"Nothing and I really mean nothing gets past me Bridget" Ferguson warned before closing the door behind herself.

Bridget closed her eyes and counted to ten. It was a technique she had learnt many years ago to keep her calm and one of the very few that worked. When she opened them her eyes fell in the envelope on her desk. She knew whatever was inside it would be some kind of a threat from Joan and her only intention was to chuck it away but when she picked it up Erica Davidson's name caught her attention and stopped her in her tracks. She let her fingers run over the already open envelope gently, it wouldn't take a genius to guess the contents inside would be from Franky and it would only take a second to find out.

She found Franky at the end of her shift. She knew exactly where she would be and used the knowledge to her advantage to blindside the brunette in the kitchen.

The surprise on Franky's face was obvious as was her anger but she held back whatever it was she wanted to say while others were in the room.

"Franky, can I speak to you for a moment"

"No can do" Franky folded her arms across her chest closing herself off. She bit her lip and shook her head. "I haven't got an appointment" 

"Please Franky" she still hadn't moved from the door but decided despite the brunette's resistance, now was the best time to speak to her. She eyed the other prisoner as she stepped further into the room and Franky followed her gaze.

"Leave" was all that left Franky's lips but to Bridget's relief it was directed to the other girl in green who nodded without a word and walked out. Franky then turned her full attention back to Bridget "I was talking to you too"

"I know" Bridget acknowledged but stood her ground. "But I want you to tell me about Erica"

Franky's stance hardened "I don't think you got the memo. I don't have to talk to you about anything"

"No you don't" Bridget agreed. "But I do care about you Franky"

"Yeah. Just like all the other people in my life care about me? Enough to walk away the minute things get tough right?" 

Franky didn't raise her voice but she did speak every word with aggression. Her eyes glaring into Bridget's with such ferocity that the blonde took a step back.

Suddenly the impact of her actions hit home. How she had got Franky to trust her and chucked it all away. How she had been the only person Franky had wanted to rely on but just like her farther had walked away. She had given her hope with her parole but left it in the hands of someone else. Franky Doyle acted hard but underneath it all she was still a human-being with faults, emotions and a heart. A heart that had never really been filled with the love she had deserved.

In that moment Bridget wondered if Franky had ever felt love. If Franky had ever had anyone put her first, look out for her, protect her or even, just be honest with her. She closed her eyes and swallowed down the lump that had formed. Who knew, maybe Erica did.

She fingered the letter in her pocket before pulling it out and laying it on the counter in front of them.

Franky's eyes watched her every move before she shook her head and laughed bitterly "So this is where all the questions about Erica have come from?" She reached for the letter and balled it into her fist. "Should have known they would never get sent"

"I didn't read it" Bridget said quickly. She didn't know why it was so important to tell Franky that but she felt it was. She wanted the brunette to believe her, to believe that she could still trust her in some way. "I think Joan wanted me to but I couldn't... I just. That letter and whatever is in it Franky belongs to you"

Franky didn't ask her how she knew it was hers if she didn't open it. She just accepted the answer for what it was and Bridget let the silent gesture lift some of the weight off her chest. 

"Thank you" Franky finally said, her voice shaken and it was enough to make the blonde want to reach out and hug her.

"I don't know what she is up to but please be careful" 

"Why are you telling me this?" Franky frowned. She ran her hand through her hair "what's your game Gidget? What are you so afraid of"

"You" Bridget spoke before her brain kicked in.

"It was an accident" Franky tried to explain but Bridget shook her head to cut her off. 

"Jesus Franky" She said looking into the green eyes in front of her she felt herself crumble. Franky deserved more than her lies and half truths. "I care for you" she said. Blue eyes reflecting in Franky's green. "I care for you more than I should, more than what is professional and I can't let that happen" she sighed and turned to walk away. Stopping just to add "it's too dangerous for both of us"


	3. Franky

41 hours Franky counted. That's how long Bridget had so far managed to avoid her or at least that's how long she had managed to avoid talking to her.

They had seen each other of course, they had even walked right past each other in the corridor but at best Bridget managed to distract herself by looking the other way and at worse she purposely started a conversation up with someone else.

At first Franky thought it may have been coincidental until the time she started to approach the blonde and Bridget had sought out the nearest person to her to chat with. That person had been Kim and although their conversation lasted no more than 5 seconds, it was all the confirmation Franky needed. She instantly turned and made her way back to her cell. 

Now it was a whole day later and having been blanked once again this morning Franky decided not to go to group therapy. She knew she was giving Bridget an easy way out but if truth be told she wasn't sure she had the energy to put up another fight.

The cell block was quiet and it was such a novelty that Franky revelled in it. If she knew she would have got this peace by staying in her cell when the sessions went on she may not have attended in the first place. She reached for the letter she had written so long ago and pulled out the single page. Her eyes scanned the words and she felt angry. Angry at Erica for not once attempting to keep in touch, angry at Bridget for being such a pussy and walking away, angry at Ferguson for invading her privacy and throwing it back in her face. 

It built, like a small fire burning deep inside her, once ignited it engulfed her whole body until she couldn't see clearly. Ferguson was the smoke that poisoned her senses.

She tore the letter in two discarding both halfs into the bin instantly. She wasn't going to stand by and let Ferguson get away with it anymore. Anger distorted her thoughts until she stormed out her cell. 

"Guard" she mumbled before her eyes connected with Vera's through steel bars. "Miss Bennett" she shouted "I need to see the Governor" 

"Not now Franky"

"Dammit miss Bennett, I need to see the Governor. Please" 

Vera stepped back "Curse again Franky and..."

"I haven't got time for this shit" Franky interrupted. "Miss Bennett I swear to god if you don't take me to the Governor right this second I'll make sure your time spent here is a living hell. Got it?" She asked, releasing Vera after her slight nod.

She followed Vera though the halls her eyes burning with anger. She had almost made it all the way to the office before the corridor started filling and Bridget came into view. 

She must have picked up on Frankys anger or made the connection between Vera and herself because for the first time in too long Bridget aknoledged her. 

"Erm....Franky" she stepped out and blocked their path. "Can I have a word?"

"Not now Gidge" Franky forced out her eyes flicking from the Governors closed door to deep pools of blue "kind of busy" 

She stepped aside to walk past when a hand grabbed her arm. One glance down from it to Vera and the hand was gone but the warmth it held left tingles on her skin.

"I want to talk to you about group therapy" Bridget tried again, pleading, she held Franky's gaze.

"Look" Vera interrupted "Some of us haven't got all day. If you want to see the Governor then get a move on" 

The words hit a nerve in Franky and she was about to cave but decided against it. Instead she tilted her head to the side and manipulated the situation to her advantage "See. Can't stop. Guess you're just going to have to wait for our 11 o'clock slot huh?" She smiled

She watched Bridget's face closely and saw the trade mark smirk play out on her lips as she glanced away. When she looked back Franky already knew she had won.

 

"Franky Doyle?" Ferguson spoke "and what to I owe this visit" she leant back in her chair and let her eyes travel up the prisons teal uniform.

Frankly didn't move. She looked around the office and instantly missed the lightness of Erica's. Even with all her faults Franky had always felt she could approach her. With Joan things were different.

"I want the rest of my letters" she threw out not wanting to waste any more time in the dull light. 

Ferguson smiled "Vera, please can you wait outside?" She waited a few seconds until the soft click of the door filled the room. "And what exactly makes you think I still have them?"

"Bridget..."

"Miss Westfall" Ferguson interrupted loudly. Her eyes shone like daggers "can not be trusted"

That's all it took for the brunette to explode. "Bullshit. You're the one taking people out of their cells at night" she watched Ferguson twitch but couldn't hold her voice back. "You're the one keeping hold of letters that were never for you and for what? So you can show Bridget and gain what exactly. Nobody trusts you. Nobody likes you. You're such a fucking freak" she pushed fighting the urge to walk over there and physically attack her. Right now was not the time, her parole was only around the corner and she had worked to damn hard for it.

Ferguson remain seated but her hands clenched into balls on her desk. Finally she spoke "Miss Westfall asked me if I had heard the rumours about your previous fling here. She asked why Miss" she paused to correct herself "why Mrs Davidson was sacked"

Franky felt the sting of her punch but she half expected it. Ferguson knew exactly how to hurt her without lifting a finger.

The governor continued when Franky didn't react "it was all to do with your sessions. How you interact with different people, how you manipulate people to get what you want. I thought she would find the letter insightful which in the end would benefit you. Miss Doyle"

"Bullshit" Franky exploded pushing the chair over at the desk. Fuck she was angry, she needed to get out of here before she did something stupid. Pacing back and forth she dug her nails into her hand so tightly it hurt. "This is all bullshit" she repeated while trying to count to ten. It was a method Bridget had taught her to try and keep hold of her anger and she needed to calm it down before going back to her cell.

Ferguson watched her with delight. "No Franky. I think we have both learnt that Miss Westfall can't be trusted today. She was never meant to show you the letter" she pushed noticing the fire burn in the prisoners eyes.

Franky got to 4 before rage shot through her once more. Pushing every button inside of her. She tried again. Walking to the corner of the room her head against the wall she counted. She knew all of this wasn't true so why let it get to her. She hit 8 this time and her breathing started to even out back to normal. She felt her body relax and almost took a second to be proud of herself. Turning around to face the governor again she smiled "is that all?"

Ferguson wasn't finished yet though. She took a pencil from her neatly piled stack on the table and scribbled something down. She stood then, flattening down her jacked as she opened her office door. "Vera, please take Francesca back to her cell" but before she could leave she handed her the slip of folded paper. Staring deep into Franky's eyes she spoke "Think about it. If she kept her confidential agreements so well then how would I know about that?"

Franky didn't think about it, didn't even listen. Her only focus was to get back to her cell. She should have known something like this would have happened, no good could possibly have come out of it. She should have listened to Bridget back in the hall.

Bridget. Bridget. Bridget. The woman she couldn't get out of her mind who didn't want to see her anymore. If only she didn't confess.... Her thoughts trailed of. The paper in her hand suddenly feeling like the weight of the world. It burned. Itched to be opened. No, she couldn't know, Bridget wouldn't do that.

But the more Franky thought about it the more she wondered. If the roles were reversed would she risk her whole life's work, her reputation on keeping a murder quiet for a prisoner she barely knew. she doubted that she would.

Turning the corner back to her cell block she ignored the women outside. She wouldn't even be able to tell you if they had spoken to her. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only now.

Closing the door to her cell where she was safely alone she pulled the piece of paper open with nimble fingers and felt her whole world crumble at the name scribbled down.

Meg Jackson.


End file.
